juvia and gray part 1
by agentblack14321
Summary: juvia leaves fairy and comes back new and improved just for Gray
1. Chapter 1: the new beggining

"No, from now on I'm saying no to people and things I don't like." Gray said to juvia

Juvia is shocked…

From the ball Juvia heads back to fairy tail ahead of the others. There she confronts the master.

" master I would like to take a leave from fairy tail. 8-12 months is fine." Juvia said.

"! why?" the master was shocked.

" I'm going to become stronger, overcome what has been holding me back (gray). GROW UP…" she replied hesitating.

" ok but if you do not return within a year, you will be searched for…" master replied with an angry face.

" thank you master."

Juvia walks out of the room. When she arrives in her house she heads to her bed. Leaning against a wall, crying, is the heartbroken juvia…

The next day she got ready to go. She headed to a faraway place and no one knew where she was going. Meanwhile Erza and the others are back. Everyone in shock when they heard that Juvia left…

"where did she go!?" gray asked.

"I don't know…" the master replied.

Gray, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Wendy with Charle went out to look for her. They all split up.

Soon enough Gray found Juvia. Gray yelled screaming "Juvia"

"Gray-sama?" Juvia whispered to herself. She turns around and says "Why are you here?"

Gray replies "stay…"

"I have to do this and overcome my weaknesses… Erase from my mind him who has been holding me back! And LET GO!" Juvia said while a tear falls down her cheek.

Gray stood there shocked… and let her go. He falls to sit down then it starts raining… Juvia's tears… he headed back to the guild. He explains everything. Everyone is silent…

The next day Juvia arrived to where she was headed. A cabin in the woods.

For 4 months she was alone… everyday, getting weaker as her budget starts to lower. Adding on how many days through these short four months has she hurt herself, used up all her magic, cried…

A few days later this boy walked up to her. About 3 years older than her and he said that every day he would hear a girl screaming, so he decided to visit. They both got along, and after a while whithout even noticing… Juvia has let go… she only had 6 months left. And with those 6 months she has been training with Red. He turned out to be a rock magic user. He fell for Juvia as she got stronger, wiser and finally grew up.

Now a year has passed and she had to return. Red was disappointed so he went along with her. To FAIRY TAIL.

A lot has happened in fairy tail too such as, Ever and Elfman being it. On the same day of Juvias return Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Charle and Gray came back from a mission. The just arrived and master told them the news. They were all happy except for gray he had no reaction he simply did what he usually does (a.k.a. stripping)

Finally Juvia arrives. Everyone welcomes her and she smiles back to all of them. But then Gray just stays. Noticing he was there, Juvia just smiles at him for 1 second. She immediately walks past him and to the master. Everyone was shocked of Juvias actions. Before talking to the master she stared at Wendy with a confused face…

"Wendy, you've grown beautiful!" she smiled and Wendy replied with a shy smile "thanks!"

Then she tells master that her friend Red wanted to join the guild and as usual there were no hesitations. Juvia stepped outside to get Red. Without knowing this gray follows her then he sees her and Red and hides.

"cmon' he said hes! You asked for this." While Juvia tries to pull him inside.

"alright! But I didn't wanna leave you." Red replied with a smirk.

When they were at the door they all stared… then suddenly the girls run towards them. Then Red is surrounded. Erza and Lucy wald beside her along with Cana.

"where the hell did you find that guy?" Cana said.

"well he found me hehe." Juvia replied scratching her head and smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later…

It's dark out now and Juvia is on her way home. Suddenly she notices someone's following her… without hesitation Juvia turns around and says, "who's there?!"

Grey walks out…

"Grey-sama?!" Juvia said with a confused face.

Grey walks up to her slowly while Juvia is confused and walks slowly backwards. "Can we talk?" grey asked. And juvia stops walking backwards stands still and agrees. They walk to the park not saying a word to each other. When they arrive grey immediately asks.

"how are you?"

"fine, I guess. Im happy I've walked away from my weaknesses, although I think I've found a new one. I've also taken in what you said about saying no to things you don't like. Easier said than done." Juvia replied ending with a smile.

"I know it's my fault you walked away! Im sorry for saying that in the ball…" said grey.

"it's fine. It helped me! I mean I found a new friend (red), let go of the one who has been holding me back (you) and grew up." Juvia said. "just one question…"

"yes?" grey replied

"why were and are you concerned? I mean why did you tell me to stay?" juvia said without holding back.

Grey replies "juvia-"

"hey!" red runs into their conversation.

"hi… red…?" juvia says surprised.

"grey right?" red asked putting his hand out to grey for a handshake.

"yah, and you're red." Grey replied shaking hands with him.

Juvia notices a tension between them as grey gives red a fake smile.

To be Continued…

Update on the next chapter on my twitter : loveevrythingz or my instagram: agentblack14321


End file.
